eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombeh Attack 3
Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 3 is the third and final installment in the Eddsworld Zombeh Attack trilogy. Plot Tom reminds the audience of the events of the previous two Zombeh Attack films before the scene cuts to Edd's house, where Edd is sleeping in his bed. Suddenly a skeleton Tord appears in front of Edd, and warns him that Matt has returned to spread the zombeh curse throughout the town and tells him that he must stop it. Edd goes to Tom's apartment to inform him of what has happened, and after reciting a humiliating password, he enters Tom's apartment, only to notice the body of the skeleton that spoke to him earlier lying on the floor. Tom then reveals that he accidentally shot and killed it with his shotgun when the ghost scared him. Edd tells him to get a weapon and he would explain it later. Meanwhile, Matt emerges riding a scooter from a gigantic army of zombehs, he then proceeds to eat a survivor that comes to him. Edd and Tom watch the army, and Tom suggests a plan using Molotov cocktails to trick the hoard into an alley, where the two would take them out. However Edd decides against it when he has a vision of Tom drinking the alcohol from the cocktails and getting drunk instead of throwing them. Matt confronts a zombeh called Private Brains and then stumbles across a skeleton, which he steals an arm from, to replace the one bitten off in Zombeh Attack I. After many unsuccessful games of rock, paper, scissors, Tom decides they should just attack. They leap out from their hiding place, and the the army, lead by Matt, charges at them and they commence battle. After a long battle, all of the Zombehs have finally been destroyed and Edd finally defeats Matt by hitting him over the head with a chicken, causing him to fall face first into a conveniently placed cheese fondu set. Matt then dies ironically lying next to the arm he lost in Zombeh Attack. As the sun rises, Edd and Tom are relieved for it to finally be over, until they realise that they have both been bitten. Releasing that this is the end, a sad expression comes across their face. The camera slowly zooms out on the two friends, when suddenly Matt jumps out and shouts "BOOGITY BOOGITY BRAINS!" even though he's already killed, causing Edd to reply "Well, that killed the mood." Notes *It is unknown how Edd and Tom got bitten though it was possible it was during an unseen moment at the battle. *Tord was not actually a villain in this story. *It is somewhat possible that Edd and Tom may be immune to being turned into a Zombeh as it would appear that they have been bitten for quite some time and they still have not been turned into a zombie even while the camera is pulling out. *Tom suggesting to use Molotov may be a reference to Left 4 Dead where the survivors can throw molotoves and zombies. *Tom drinks the Molotov cocktails. They either maybe Smirnoff. *In the hoard of zombehs, there is a well-drawn zombeh made by Paul ter Voode. *When Edd and Tom are preparing to battle, Tom's pose makes him look taller than he already is. *The portal that Tord appears through looks like the icon on the Hellevator in Hello Hellhole. *When Matt puts on his skeletal arm, he says "Groovy!'. This possibly quotes Ash from the Evil Dead films where he says the same thing when he gets his missing hand replaced. *MovieMakers might have had a running gag with Big Ben landing on the cinema. This may have been a joke for the cheese set. *Tom may have been kicked out of his apartment due to Tord's skeleton on the floor, being referenced to in WTFuture. *This is only the second time we see Edd's room, the other time being Edd Again. *When zombeh Matt told Private Brains to get a haircut with highlights, she did. Gallery Edd's visitor.png|The ghost visits Edd Tord Skeleton.png|Tord warns Edd The password.png|Edd recites the password Confused skeleton.png|Tord confronts Tom Tom screams.png|Tom's over reaction Skeletons death.png|Tord's skeleton is shot by Tom ZombehQ.PNG|Matt patrols his hoarde waiting to attack.png|preparing to attack Private brains.jpg|Matt and Private Brains General matt.png|Matt finds a skeleton Stand off.png|Edd and Tom Matt and horde.png|Matt and his hoarde Matt and arm.png|"Oh, the irony!" Bitten.png|Tom and Edd discover they have been bitten boogity boogity brains.png|"Boogity boogity brains!" Chicken attack!.png|Edd attacks Zombie Matt with a rubber chicken. Category:Episodes Category:Zombeh Episodes